Email has become one of the primary technologies people rely upon to communicate. Organizations of all types and sizes use email to communicate both internally and externally. Individuals have widely adopted email for personal use.
The popularity of email communication is evidenced by the large number of emails that are received in user inboxes. Within some organizations, it is not uncommon for individual users to receive many tens, and in some instances, hundreds of emails in their inbox in a single day. Even with respect to email accounts devoted to personal matters, it is common to receive large quantities of emails in a short duration of time.
With the increased volume of emails has come a greater breadth of topics discussed by way of email. At one time, email was used to address limited business or personal issues. However, email is now used to converse regarding virtually every aspect of users' business and personal lives.